Marina Hillcrest
Marina Nicole Wilson (born Ana María Rojas Muñoz) is a Pureblood Vampire and the main protagonist of The Pureblood Legacies. She is first seen in the trilogy's debut Blood Pressure, ''where she is introduced as a junior in college. She lives in the fictional town of Cape Luna, Florida. Prior to her evolution, she was briefly a werewolf due to being marked by her ex Justin Nightlock. She was eventually cured of lycanthropy, which had restored her to her original state until she evolved after drowning to death at the hands of Vivienne. She is the girlfriend and True Love of Zane Chevalier, with whom she lives with, along with his younger brother Louis, and their close friend Johanna Strauss, at the Château. She used to live with her friend and roommate Schuyler O'Hara at Latimer University, where she attended school as an English major prior to meeting Zane. In the summer of 2006, a ten-year-old Marina had secretly witnessed the murders of her younger brother Noah and her adoptive parents Aaron and Elizabeth Wilson by a coven of vampires at her family's cabin on Brier Lake. Her location was soon compromised and the vampires attacked her. After feeding on her, the vampires believed that she was "as good as dead" and set the cabin on fire in order to cover their tracks. Marina then woke up to the sound of the burning cabin and tried to escape but she lost consciousness again due to the smoke, only to wake in the hospital. Soon after, Marina was placed into foster care where she had remained until she graduated high school in 2013. She then moved to Cape Luna to attend Latimer University. Since birth, Marina has possessed a slower than normal heartbeat, a condition rarely heard of in regards to an infant. This prompted doctors to perform many tests on her, which didn't do anything. Because doctors could not find causation for her slow heartbeat, they were unable to treat it. Seeing that her condition was stable, Marina lived a normal life while taking medication in hopes that it would regulate her heartbeat. However, this method of treatment did not work. She is strong-willed, intelligent, yet sarcastic and tenacious person. She is also very compassionate and always puts others before herself. She shows her selflessness when she gives herself up to the Vasile Coven in order to obtain the cure for Zane, who was bitten by a werewolf in ''Killer Instinct. Marina is a member of the Wilson Family and the Vasile Family. Early Life Ana María Rojas Muñoz was born on September 23, 1995 in Palm Harbor, Florida to vampires Miguel Rojas and Andrea Muñoz. Upon discovering the Mark of Purity on her wrist, Miguel and Andrea realized that their daughter was a Pureblood, and because of the hunting down and killing of Purebloods, the two had decided to drop their daughter off at the hospital and never look back for her own safety. Elizabeth Wilson, one of the nurses on call that night, discovered the baby and after no one claimed her, adopted her along with her husband. They named the child Marina Nicole. In the fall of 2002, Marina, at the request of her parents as well as the suggestion of her teacher, was placed one grade ahead, entering the second grade rather than the first. During the summer of 2006, Marina and her family had visited their cabin on Brier Lake. One night, she woke up to witness the murder of her family by a coven of vampires. Once she was discovered, they brought her out to see her dying family and then they fed on her. Believing she was near death, the vampires left the scene but not before setting the house on fire to cover their tracks. Unbeknownst to them, Marina woke up due to the sounds of the fire spreading and tried to escape, but the smoke soon rendered her unconscious. She woke up in the hospital, where she was told that a brave stranger risked his life to save her. Immediately following the death of her brother and parents, Marina was soon placed into foster care with a woman named Mrs. Jones and her husband. At the Jones home, she met Claire Everett. The two immediately formed a strong bond, and became best friends whilst in the system. Marina participated in competitive swimming in high school. In 2013, Marina graduated from high school a year early due to her skipping the first grade. She would move out of the Jones' house to attend Latimer University, where she received many scholarships and grants due to her GPA and SAT scores. In fact, she states early on that she pays "less than nothing" for her schooling. In The Novels |-|Blood Pressure= Marina |-|Killer Instinct= Marina |-|Midnight Fury= Marina Personality The fact that she was going to become the very thing that killed her family was a big struggle that Marina had to cope with. Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities |-|Enhanced Werewolf= Because Marina is a born supernatural and was bitten prior to becoming one, she is an enhanced werewolf that may shift at will. |-|Pureblood Vampire= Due to being one of the True Descendants, Marina possess the ability to create and manipulate water as each of the five Descendants possesses an elemental ability. In Blood Pressure when Marina exhibits this power for the first time, Johanna estimates that this is because she is descended from a mermaid. While Marina does discover that her mother was originally a mermaid, they learn of the causation of her power in Killer Instinct. Relationships Appearances Name First *'Marina' is a feminine name of Latin origin that means "from the sea". **'Ana' is a feminine name of Hebrew origin that means "favored grace". **'María' is a feminine name of Latin origin that means "star of the sea". Middle *'Nicole' is a feminine name of Greek origin that means "people of victory". Last *'Wilson' is a surname of English origin that means “son of Will”. It is derived from the Germanic wil meaning “desire” and helm meaning “protection”. **'Rojas' is a surname of Spanish and Portuguese origin, derived from the Spanish rojo, meaning “red”. **'Muñoz' is a surname of Spanish origin that means "son of Muño". Trivia *She wears a dog tag necklace around her neck that had belonged to her late adoptive father, who served in Afghanistan. She also wears a ring of her adoptive mother's on her right hand on her middle finger. *Her original surname was originally going to be Lovett while her first name was to be Melina. *She owns a Red 2004 Chrysler Sebring Convertible. *She is descended from two different supernatural species: on her mother's side, she is descended from mermaids while on her father's side, she is descended from vampires. Quotes Tropes Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Colombian Characters Category:Mexican Characters Category:Former Werewolves Category:Pureblood Vampires Category:True Descendants Category:Latimer University Students Category:Iustus Faction Captives Category:Chevalier Coven Category:Wilson Family Category:Vasile Family